Truth of a Dragon
by Vault166
Summary: A kind dragon, split down the middle out of necessity, driven mad by grief, revived by hearts of twin desire, merged by need, and written by those left in their wake, watch as the dragon of possession rips expectation apart.
1. Chapter 1

' _A long time ago-unbenounced to many, a dragon lurked in the depth of the void filled with color.'_

' _This dragon was strong- unbelievably so. It's name was Animous the possessive dragon, despite it's title the dragon was quite kind, and often acted as a mediator between Great Red and Ophis.'_

' _However despite it's power and kindness Animous was unique in another way, having weaved itself from the depth of the void with not one but two souls. the two souls together formed Animous requiring both souls to agree for the dragon to do anything at all.'_

' _It was never a problem however as they were united under the name, Animous and equals none the less.'_

 _However one day the dragon was split, as heaven was on the brink of falling the souls separated into separate bodies to hold the heavens abound, each holding an edge the moved the heaven back into their place.'_

' _after separation they were unable to, join for fear of the other disappearing or being lost in their singular body should they fight for dominance.'_

' _The biblical god thanked the dragons, gifting them with a new title, as the_ _Heavenly Dragons_ _.'_

' _For a time the world was peaceful, the dragons flew through the world unhindered, and equal.'_

' _One day however a young girl stumbled upon were the twin dragons had made burrow, the young girl talked with them, laughed with them, and similarly didn't treat them as if unreachable gods.'_

' _They enjoyed time with the girl, uncaring of what most would consider insults, as she conversed with them in casual fashion."_

' _As time went on they saw her as a mere hatch ling-but she was in all rights-their hatch-ling, any who harmed the girl would feel the combined wrath of what held heaven a float oh so many years before.'_

' _The girl learned and grew in the presence of the dragons, she grew in heart and mind, until she eventually married, and told stories of the Heavenly dragons beings above all, that preferred to be equal.'_

' _Her husband was unbelieving of the stories, when ever he heard them he would shake his head a kind smile on his face as he entertained his wife.'_

' _As she was on her deathbed, the young women did something she had refused to do time and time again.'_

' _She sang a song her voice sounding like bells ringing together, as the grass seemed to grow greener, and the sky bluer than ever before, as deer trod-ed out from the forest, and rabbits rushed to circle the pure soul.'_

' _However it was the strong beat of wings that caused unbelief in her children's hearts, as the scaled creatures landed gently upon the land, walking forward towards the woman's body the animals made way.'_

' _A smile was on the woman's lips as she saw, the ones that had been bigger part, of her childhood then her own parents.'_

' _She was happy they had come, it had been years since she had sang in such a way, it had been so long since the earth herself had heard the song of a dragon come from the throat of a human.'_

' _tears came from the dragon's eyes as he watched the light fade from their child's, cries of agony were heard by all who held witness to the death of something so pure.'_

' _As the heavenly dragons flew away, scales bled red in remembrance of her crimson hair and green as her eyes, while the other scales turned snow white as her snow like skin, and blue as the sky as she said her goodbyes.'_

' _in their grief they did as the hatch-lings did to quell raging emotion'_

' _They fought, as mountains crumbled and the sky tore, they fought as continents disappeared from sight, they fought till they forgot the pain.'_

' _They fought till it was too dangerous for the rest of the world to sit idly by as they razed the world to the ground, leaving only one place untouched.'_

' _Leaving only her place of rest undisturbed.'_

* * *

 _two children, ran as they played, a boy and a girl as the tale goes._

 _They played they fought, and they cared._

 _The only people in the world was what they were, as the sun set in the small park._

 _They played under the sun, and in light of the moon-never stopping, for anyone besides the other._

 _However on the other side of the street they heard a mother's call, telling the boy it was time to go home…_

 _But he didn't want to leave her… he wanted to play… he asked her to come with him._

 _She said yes_

 _So they ran across the worn street, the cars unheard as they ran ahead, they heard too late as they turned._

 _They both desired something as the semi approached the two children_

 _as it had been said time and time again-sacred gears follow the desires of their master._

' _Let her/him live'_

" _AHHH!" *Snap* *Crack* *Squelch*_

* * *

So yeah this sorta popped into my head about a day ago and it was threatening to… well drive me insane so here it is.

If people like it I will continue, if not well I won't.

Review/ if you like it

Pm/ if you have any questions


	2. Chapter 2

_To many races the woman's death was the best she could have had dieing of old age and surrounded by those she cherished._

 _To the Heavenly dragons it was practically an insult._

 _It was an insult to their very being as it broke an ancient rule the world itself created. a rule that breaking had lead many dragons to become evil dragons turned humans to murder and angels to fall._

 _The rule being so utterly simple it was viewed as common sense._

 _She died before her parents, she died before the ancient dragons with the name of heaven._

 _A thing that had lead many dragons to destroy the cruel world that dare make a parent live to see their pride and joy die, while they still had millions upon millions of years left._

 _When they could still see the remnants of their soul's gliding through the winds, after the world itself had vanished._

 _They fought for grief, they fought for their daughter, they fought to not simply destroy the world fro it's arrogance, but most of all._

 _They fought not to do what so many dragons had done, they fought to minimize the damage they would have done should they have turned their sites on the world._

 _And they succeeded, by marking the other-the only equal they ever had- as the target of their grief, they succeeded in not destroying the one place they had to remember their child._

 _Being sealed inside sacred gears, they continued to mitigate their grief, through each wielder who in understanding, did their best to lessen the terrible emotion._

 _Some simply fought each other till death did them part, others hid in the solitude of nature, taking guard over her resting place, while yet others made history by creating art so beautiful the dragons couldn't bring themselves to hate._

 _Each did their part in taking small amounts of the dragons pain and holding it at bay._

 _And for the first time since her death, the dragons awoke with no, anger, or grief, just sadness in it's purest form._

* * *

Opening their eyes the dragons, saw for the first time they weren't alone.

They were for the first time since their destruction, in the other's presence without the need of a host to speak, or communicate.

and for the longest time they just stared at the other.

Having nothing to speak about, the anger no longer their, only sadness present, both red and white bowed their necks, tears streaming mercilessly down their faces.

Only for for the thrum of energy, to distract the beings of power from their mourning.

It was reddish pink energy rushing through the walls of the black abyss they, were inhabiting.

Along with the energy was the echo of what could only be some of the strongest desires they had ever heard.

' _sa hi-let h li'_

The desire was jumbled as if being shouted over great distance.

' _Sav him-let he liv'_

The desire itself was so… pure, childish, and simply wishing for the other not to die, uncaring of their own fate.

' _Save him!-Let her live!"_

With each pulse it grew in strength, and conviction, as each word became clearer.

' _Save_ _Him!-Let her_ _Live!_ "

Till it wasn't a question anymore.

' _He/she_ _**will**_ _Live!'_

The dragons themselves could only ask who were they, to disobey, such a desire?

* * *

Aiko Hyoudou the wife of the long dead Arata Hyoudou, screamed at the top of lungs, she could feel the strain in her vocal cords as she screamed, sirens in the background.

It had happened again, just like his father, he had pushed the little girl away with no care for his own well being.

The girl had tried to push him out of the way as well, but he was stronger than the little girl, and sent her flying, out of the way.

It didn't matter though her baby was more than likely dead, and she could do nothing about it.

* * *

It has been one month since the tanker, exploded in downtown Tokyo, due to a drunk driver ramming into the side of the tanker, causing the tanker to role only to explode approximately three, blocks away, killing thirty people, and severely maiming forty seven.

The most tragic of which were, two seven year old's, Issei Hyoudou and Vali L. Cifer

Issei Hyoudou being the 7 year old son of the commemorated, police officer Arata Hyoudou who died in a massive drug bust, that japan's underground was estimated to never recover from.

Vali L. Cifer was much harder only identified by an estranged uncle, called Azazel Marque who revealed the fact she was a runaway, and he'd only found out about her existence through the diary of her late father.

Which coincidentally revealed the abuse the young girl suffered at his hand.

Both of which were in Kuoh medical hospital, for grievous wounds, while being left in medically induced comas during their treatment.

Having been transferred to Kuoh for the more advanced medical treatment.

Unannounced to all, Both Issei and Vali were about to have their lives turned upside down.

* * *

At the moment Issei hyoudou felt like he had been slapped by goku, only to fall straight into a vat of intense pain…

Well that what his body was telling him at least.

When a growling voice spoke **[Get up]**

This was the moment most children would shake in fear, or at least hesitate to listen, Issei however just pouted childishly, before standing up.

Looking around he noticed the strange, place he was currently, the walls were made of some black material, a few feet away he could see two large shadows in the darkness, while only a few feet away he could see… he could see "Vali-Chan!"

Rushing as fast as his, seven year old legs could take him the boy shot off at practically light speed before capturing the much more conservative girl into hug of epic proportion.

The girl's face turned bright red as she stared at the floor, only looking up when the two shadows started to move.

 **(Can we speak now shrimp?)** a second voice said from the shadows, for Issei to yell his response back.

"I'm not a shrimp! and if we're going to talk shouldn't we know who we're talking too." was Issei's aggravated response, only met with a chuckle, as Vali's blush faded.

 **(Be careful what you wish for)** the voice growled in amusement, thinking of what the tiny humans reaction would be.

with a click the light bathed the area, revealing two large western dragons, one being white with gold horns and blue eyes.

while the other was red dragons with emerald eyes.

Ddraig stared in amusement as the child seemed to freeze, he wondered briefly if the boy was going to pass out, or perhaps insult him.

Those though were quickly dismissed, when the boy suddenly disappeared, into thin air.

Momentarily stunned, Ddraig hurriedly looked around to see where the boy had disappeared to, only to feel something pull on his tail.

Turning his massive head only to find Issei hugging the scaly appendage, tightly before the boys lit up as he shouted.

"It's Godzilla!"

Everyone in the room face-palmed in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Their was many thing the fallen angel expected to find when he walked into room 501, he expected the abused granddaughter, of Rizevim Lucifer to be silently cowering as the boy's mother doted on him, he expected her to have passed out from the simple stress of talking to someone she didn't know.

He expected the boy to be slightly traumatized and hide away from any and all contact, he expected the boy to have a severe fear of semi-trucks.

He figured he'd covered all possible angles.

That was thrown out the window, zapped by lightning, drowned in tsunami, and given to death as a birthday present, when the magical circle appeared right in his face.

Their it was Aiko Hyoudou was, standing their magical circle at the ready, with no qualms shoving the angels head up his ass…

Well that was knew.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you're here, before I shove you head so far up your ass, you'll like it." her voice cold, and methodical.

From the look of the magical circle, she wasn't joking either-although since it would technically create a black hole inside his ass, that would take a small portion of the hospital with him.

That spell was really effective.

"Well it would require more than ten seconds to explain, but if you're willing to hear."

Aiko, thought about it for a few seconds, playing with her brown hair out of habit, before nodding slightly, and sitting beside the two sleeping children.

"Well where do I begin hm…" he said rubbing his chin, before a light bulb seemed to go off, and he reached over to the women for a handshake.

"Hello my name is Azazel nice to meet you."

* * *

For twenty minutes Ddraig had been trying to get the child off his tail, only to sigh and give up.

Albion had been lecturing both the girl and shrimp during this time, so they at least knew both of their names.

"So why'd you bring us here?" the little girl-vali if he was correct, spoke for the first time.

 **[Well your combined desire, mutated our sacred gears]** The white dragon pointed out like it was obvious. **[Which I might add did something we've tried for centuries, you see we used to be one being. With two souls, we split up to help some people and since then we have been unable to bond. your desire was strong enough to bond our souls so that while we are two]**

a flash of light went through the area, as both Ddraig and Albion disappeared, only for a gigantic black dragon with one horn on it's snout with a crested head showing several, scars along it body, and molten gold eyes.

 _ **[(we are one)]**_

before light bathed the area again, as an army of people all wearing either white or red armor, with either glowing green eyes, or piercing blue.

 **{[(We are Many!)]}**

Light bathed the area again and the two dragons reappeared again.

Both children blinked before state in a blank tone.

"So what does that mean exactly?"

Sighing Albion, stayed quiet letting Ddraig deal with it this time.

The red dragon closed it's eyes in resignation, thinking a bit before speaking.

 **(By mutating the sacred gear, along with restoring our bond you have gained access to a small percentage of out power as the dragon of Possession. We both represent two side of the same coin, but with us together you have access to our abilities of possession, while I embody our ability to improve the things we have in our possession, while Albion was a representation of our ability to take what other think they posses. Together however you gained access to our true powers… you know what I'm not even going to explain the rest.)**

Ddraig said noticing the children's confused expressions.

 **(I'll just unlock, the new form of our sacred gear for you two, then stab the guy with wings...)**

The children just nodded, albeit slowly before fading from the space.

* * *

The instant Issei woke up he acted like he was asleep, targeting the man with black wings, band black hair with blonde highlights, he activated the sacred gear-Didn't know how he knew how to do that but he did- it was a black gauntlet with gold accents and a huge molten gold gem in the center.

It also had a handle sticking out, which he pulled out swiftly before stabbing the blind man in the back without hesitation.

It wasn't like the man would die from getting stabbed… Right?

Before the Gauntlet shouted- **[(Possession)]** \- in a double voice.

Issei stood there for a second the handle-which turned out to be a small sword-buried up to the hilt in the winged mans back.

"Ahhh!" Issei screamed before jumping back, holding forehead like it was in pain.

Vali on the other hand, woke up to Issei kneeling on the ground, facing her as he held his head in pain. As if sensing her awakening Issei looked her straight in the eye.

"Ahhh!"

Only for her to fall back holding her head in pain, while Issei seemed to sigh in relief, closing his eyes, before opening them again.

"Ahhh!"

Only to resume his previous position holding his head in pain, while she sighed in relief, before meeting Issei's eyes again.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

All while the two adults watched in extreme confusion and amusement respectively, while in their heads two dragons were talking idly.

* * *

 **[Even as amusing as this is we should probably fix it…]**

 **(But the shrimp deserves it for confusing me with that Cliche B-movie monster!)**

 **[Ddraig!]** Albion scolded lightly

 **(Okay! Okay! I'm fixing it you overgrown komodo dragon!)** The voice of Ddraig said in annoyance.

* * *

Both boy and girl stopped screaming, and before anyone knew it they were hugging each other like two year old's, crying about lost innocence.

"What the hell was that about?" the winged man yelled in utter confusion, the sword having disappeared at some point the man showing no sign of being stabbed barely ten seconds earlier.

Both children looked up from their hug, straight into Azazel's eyes… only for both to raise a hand, instinctively making several light spears before releasing the volatile weapons with a shout of.

"Pervert!"


	4. Chapter 4

Azazel stared ahead dumbly, with a series of Light spears outlining his form perfectly, despite the fact, one of the spears just nearly missed, his "Nuts" as children would say. It wasn't what had caused the angels confusion.

It was unheard of for anything other, than angel and fallen angels to make light spears but even that wasn't what dumbfounded the leader of the Grigori.

No you see every fallen angel had a different twist on how to make light spears, and while it would be impossible for anything other than a fallen angel to see it was still there.

It was the fact that both spears, were identical to his own, well no where near as powerful, but Identical in design.

While other races saw light spears as nothing but a really really bright stick made out of light, to angels of any-form, there was a design. Most Light spear only differed in the minority, otherwise said they were just superficial changes.

His own spears had a spiral design along with the, cursed verse stating he was the first fallen angel to escape god's wrath.

The main change was the barbed tip, that made it almost impossible to pull out.

Every single one of the spear they had thrown were exact copies, of his own, down to the microbe.

This was what had drawn the former angel's attention.

"H-How?" He stuttered, staring at the children incredulously, he was about to ask again when light seared his retinas.

By the time he opened his eyes both children-who were still hugging each other- had a set of two black gauntlets, resembling the boosted gear with two molten gold gems one resting on the back of the palm while the other sat further back, with the main difference being the handle sticking out from the front of the left gauntlet.

However it was the wings similar to divine dividing, popping out both kids backs that surprised him the most, they were black with gold wings seemingly made of light, sparkling willfully on the children's backs.

The gem of Issei's left gauntlet, glowed before falling to the ground while, Vali's right gauntlet did the same.

Both gems sparked with energy as it coalesced around them, only to form two miniature dragons, One red with green, eyes while the other was white with gold horns and blue eyes.

Both of them were about the size of a small house cat, the fact made obvious by both dragons perching the shoulder's of Issei and Vali respectively.

They stared at Azazel/Aiko and in perfect unison spoke in their growling voices.

{We can explain that.} They sounded so alike it was if they were the same being.

While Aiko stared at the dragons, Azazel paled. He had seen them, in person during the great war after all, and suffered quite a bit of trauma during said war. Most of it the caused by these "Heavenly" dragons.

He had seen the world shake from their continued rivalry, as the world seemed to rearrange itself every time they fought. Many a map maker had cursed these reptiles.

[Why are you just staring at us…]

(Yeah It's getting creepy… really really creepy.)

Shaking herself from her stupor, Aiko cleared her voice. "So… how did they do that?" That snapped Azazel out his trance, just in time to put in his own two cents.

"And why were they screaming at each other?"

Both dragons, tried to withhold their laughter as they explained, failing miserably all the way.

(You see we had them use our err-original ability, on you so we wouldn't have to explain-I mean save time explaining the Three factions and other trivialities, and as a result, of inexperience using the ability, Issei came into possession of more *Chuckles* than he should of…)

"More than he should have?"

(Well… Albion you tell her!) *Sigh* [Well, they may or may not have inherited more than a thousand years, worth of… well… Azazel's erm bedroom activities.] Aiko blushed vibrantly, while Azazel simply nodded before continuing the Q&A session.

"What was this original ability of yours?"

{Possession duh.} they said in sync while looking at Azazel like it was common knowledge.

Both Fallen and human, looked at each other before stating in unison, while also unknowingly coping the dragons.

"Huh?"

* * *

It had been six years since that day, since the 14th longius, **[Grand Possession]** was made, since he and Vali, literally got as close as possible to becoming one person without, merging.

Since they gained, an OP ability that just wasn't fair to the rest of the world.

 _Flashback_

* * *

" _So you're telling me you could literally, claim possession of anything in the universe, as long as you can stab it or whoever owns it?" the former angel questioned._

 _*Nodding*_

" _And you have an entirely separate dimension to store whatever you claim?"_

 _*Nodding*_

" _You are broken characters." was all the fallen angel said before leaving… well at least until he popped in about a second later announcing he would return the next day._

 _They hadn't even gotten into the, some of their more scary abilities, not that they would let two kids access to them, now if ever._

 _Aiko, however pinched her nose before dismissing the two, almighty dragons, who disappeared into the sacred gear. Aiko brought her son and Vali, to the house she had bought while here, before putting them to bed with the express command not to wake her up, till after twelve._

* * *

And thus here Issei Marque nee Hyoudou, a boy with dark brown hair, and molten gold eyes. Standing a little bit above average for his age, dressed in the middle school uniform, of the ever prestigious Kuoh junior high.

Along with a girl almost half a foot shorter than, him with silver hair, Ice blue eyes, a modest bust size, along with a wide hips, and just over all screamed _OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!_

Not that Issei didn't do the same thing with his lean, swimmer's build not to mention his developing six pack.

As they walked through the semi deserted halls of the middle school, they stopped in front of one door.

"Come in!" walking in they saw the class, and they couldn't stop the smirk that grew on their faces.

This was most definitely going to be a memorable three years.


	5. Alert

**Sorry for not updating, lately! The hinge in my computer broke, and I may have to replace the entire back of my laptop. Anyway I only just managed to get some time on my mom's computer so don't expect frequent updates to any my stories.**


End file.
